occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
McKenzie Owen
Tragically Handsome McKenzie is tragically handsome. He has an "androgynous look", he is both beautiful like a woman, and equally or more attractive than any man. Gorgeous. He has short brown hair, shaved down on the sides and back, with a thick patch of length at the top. He has mysteriously arched eyebrows and dark blue eyes. :He has tattoos, a variety of which occupy his face, neck, chest, arms and knuckles. Mischief McKenzie is a bad-ass, it was probably a natural occurrence being the son of a pair of lifelong Wolf Hunters. He is wild, and unforgiving. He is dangerous in every sense of the word. McKenzie was three years old when he learned to hunt, and when he was sixteen he started to give in to his werewolf identity. It messed him up in the head pretty bad. Hunted McKenzie Owen is a Werewolf. His mother Jade, and his father Henry were Wolf Hunters. Jade and Henry's parents had both been killed by wolves when they were young. Jade lost her father, and Henry lost his mother. They were both on downward spirals after the loss, when they met one another in their teens they started hunting together. Jade was a superior hunter, unbeknownst to the both of them she had been scratched in her early teens. Henry, and Jade hunted wolves separately for at least eight years before they met. Jade estimates that she was about 14 when she was infected. Her ability to track, and hunt increased tenfold soon after. Her kill count was triple digits by the time Henry joined her. She is the natural hunter that he was not, he lived in the modern world. He wanted to shoot an animal down using scope lens guns not his own sight. They hunted together all across America before they had their son McKenzie. He was born a wolf. He was not unlike any other healthy infant boy until he was 6 months old. When McKenzie began teething, he began transforming into a pup. It was jarring, not only for him but for his mother and father. His father for as long as McKenzie has allowed has watched silently empathizing with the reconstruction of the hundreds of bones in his growing body. McKenzie is strong physically, emotionally, and mentally. In five excruciatingly long, and painful years. Through over sixty transformations he learned how to gain a significant amount of control. He learned not only to transform at will, he learned how to control the amount of pain he felt when transforming during the full moon. Unlike a normal (bitten) werewolf, he can remember in detail his human life after transformation, it does not make him any less ferocious than another wolf. He is an only child. He was bored, and blindly angry after a argument with his father triggering his mother's latent ability to transform. He escaped with his life. The trio have been separated since with not a word between them. Kestral Sarkozy, McKenzie's wife, happens to be the woman he unknowingly mauled half to death in his wolf form the very same night he separated from his parents. Kestral slipped into unconsciousness as McKenzie consumed a large majority of her liver. She woke partial healed, finding him by scent over 3000 miles away. McKenzie barely recognized her, and she knew nothing about him. She knew she had been bitten or attacked, and she told him. He did not immediately admit that he was involved. What he did was assist her in her time of need. McKenzie didn't have much but with her, with Kestral he suddenly has the world at his fingertips. They retraced her steps that night, they found all her gear most importantly her identification. Kestral is from a twice removed branch of Hungarian nobility. She herself was not royalty, her ancient ancestors were. Kestral was a witch, and now she was a werewolf. The partial consumption of her liver bonded them, McKenzie is unaware of the scent that drew Kestral to him. They have in a short time developed a romantic relationship, one they refer to as a marriage. They have two daughters together Hazel and Violet. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Married Category:Human Category:Werewolf Category:Effie stroud